transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blast!
Outskirts - Helex A small walled city built in the shadow of the dreaded Castle Decepticon, Helex is a major Decepticon shipping hub. Supplies, weapons, and energon are stored in Helex's numerous storage warehouses and moved across Cybertron via Dredclaw Harbor. Now Playing: http://youtu.be/StlMdNcvCJo The music is bumping at a somewhat low volume right now. For some reason, though, the music seems to be coming from one of the many storage warehouses that are littering this section of Helex. Whatever is going on inside this warehouse, it probably shouldn't be going on. The door is slightly ajar still, almost as if it had been forced open or something. There's even a few singe marks here and there. But then again, it could just be that jacked up out here. Inside the warehouse, though, the Voice of the Autobots, BLASTER, is surrounded by various crates and boxes, as he stands right in the middle of them. His chest is wide open and he reaches in for a small mini-cassette, fiddles with it for a moment, before sliding it into one of the crates. All the time, his head is bopping around to the beats coming out of his legs... Blast Off happens to be in this exact area, here on an errand. The shuttle has found himself low on the Decepticon totem pole recently, on punishment from Galvatron himself for failing in a mission. The horror of it all: the fastidious Combaticon has been required to clean up after smelly Horrorcons and he could swear he's been getting an unusally large number of cargo transport errands lately- a chore he considers beneath someone of his skills (never mind that he's a shuttle)! He should be out in space, hunting down Autobots. Instead, he finds himself reporting for a cargo pick-up at this particular storage facility. Amazing coincidence: the Decepticon facility worker pointed Blast Off to the very storage building Blaster happens to be at right now! The now-somewhat-scruffy Combaticon (thanks to having to clean up after Horrorcons) walks up towards the facility, looking rather disgruntled. The music lowers as Blaster picks up on something going on outside. His optics narrow as he turns his attention towards the cargo doors that he used to get inside and, well, that's not exactly a good sign. He was hoping this would be a quick and easy, in and out, kind of thing. But, really, with Decepticons, is it ever? "Time to change my tune." is uttered as Blaster falls backwards, folding in on himself with epic transformation swag. He ends up leaning back against one of the crates, as if it were nothing more than a piece of random equipment dropped in the middle of transit. Even if there's the faint sound of music echoing lowly throughout the facility. Now Playing: http://youtu.be/ZEHsIcsjtdI o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Ominous Boombox Combat: Ominous Boombox slips into the shadows and out of sight... Blast Off enters the building, still focused on the cargo transport. Might as well pick up the cargo, transport it to its destination, and be done with it. He walks through a vast room full of high rows of crates that look like the ending scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark, counting off numbers as he nears the boxes he has to transport. There's a slightly creepy feel to the place- dark shadows linger around every crate and there are steel cobwebs on the highest shelves. The wind whistles with a hollow howl through rafts and the open cargo doors. And that soft creepy music is not helping. Hmmm. Wait a minute, soft creepy music? Some piece of catchy Earth "Pop" that the "sophisticated" shuttle finds vaguely annoying. Given his foul mood already, he looks around for the source. Perhaps someone left their radio playing in here? How rude. Seeking to turn it off, the Combaticon follows the sound to its source and reaches to turn the music off. Then he pauses. Wait... that boombox looks vaguely familiar.... Perhaps he's keeping a close listen to the approaching Blast Off. This is probably not the best way to get the drop on this big shuttleformer. As that hand draws closer to the boombox, the music cuts as if Blast Off managed to turn it off by thought alone. It's only off for a half second though, because that familiar looking boombox of an ominous nature explodes... ... or rather it unfolds with dramatic flair and incredible movements that has the cassette commander of the Autobots flipping backwards, swinging both of his legs up towards Blast Off's chin, as he moves to make some room between himself and the interloper. "Stop! Blaster Time!" The speakers in his legs are cued by his statement to start bumping his opening battle track: http://youtu.be/2sZllTkTAd4 Combat: Ominous Boombox appears from the shadows... o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Blaster strikes Blast Off with his Yo VIP! Let's Kick It! (Kick) attack! Blast Off is startled to see the boombox suddenly turn into an Autobot, who proceeds to kick the stuffing out of the Combaticon- well, if he had stuffing. Do circuits and fuel pumps count? ANYway.... it hurts like slag, whatever the case, and send him reeling way back, shattered tile pieces from his heat shields glittering in the dust of the storage room. He has to pause a quick moment to gain equilibrium again, but manahges to whip out his ionic blaster as he does so. "You Autofools are infesting EVERYwhere these days!!!! I think I've had quite enough for one day already... I don't need the lowly likes of you making it even worse." He fires at the 'Bot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Blaster with his I don't like surprises attack! Blaster is balancing precariously on one of those crates, preparing to launch another tauntiful attack when he gets blasted in the chest with an Ionic Blaster. It spins him around, scarring the deck that he uses for a chest and he goes tumbling backwards and to the floor, where he rolls with the impact and such. He grunts a bit, shaking his head and the music in his legs even comes to a stop. "Dag, mech.." is uttered as he swings his hands up, double gripping his Electro-Scrambler Gun and taking aim from his seated position. "Too bad, Blast Off. Your bad day is about to get remixed!" And with that, Blaster hurls off a couple of shots in Blast Off's direction, before rolling to the side and getting back to his feet for some strafing. Combat: Blaster strikes Blast Off with his Electro-Scrambler Gun attack! Blast Off is (MC)hammered by Blaster yet again, and staggers back. The already scruffy-looking Combaticon is looking even scruffier now, with scorch marks and sparking, frayed circuits. He dives behind a shelf of crates, puts his back to an especially big one, then whips back up again to fire at the 'Bot then duck back down again. He's really been hit hard.... but with his recent failures he doesn't want to fail again. He tries to radio outside to let them know there is an intruder, but Blaster's shots have fried his radio systems as well. "Slaggit..." he mutters to himself. An idea hits, and the Combaticon runs to the door, firing again as he goes. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Blast Off also notices his blaster has been damaged, and its accuracy is now debatable... this is not good. Combat: Blast Off strikes Blaster with his Ionic Blast You Blaster attack! Strafing is not the best tactic for the Autobot as he strafes right into the Ionic Blaster's next shot and it stops him dead in his tracks. He gets sent sailing right into a shelf of crates, knocking them down as he tumbles down beneath them. He groans as he gets buried beneath a few heavy crates, but still manages to clear at least a couple of them off as he realizes what Blast Off is up to. "Not on my watch..." is muttered as he works some internal systems to see if he can't make with the hindering of communications in the area. As his internal bits work on that, Blaster works on getting himself out from underneath those crates. By transforming and letting himself slide out from beneath the pile of Con Supplies. All the while, sending some serious musical vibes off in the direction of Blast Off. If this doesn't jack up his systems... what will? o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Ominous Boombox Combat: Ominous Boombox misses Blast Off with his Datalink Hijack attack! You send out a jamming signal, blocking all transmissions in and out of the area. Blast Off 's quick feet carry him safely out the door as he avoids Blaster's shots. The agile Combaticon runs around a corner, spotting a Decepticon gumby worker. "You! Inform security that there is an intruder! An Autobot- Blaster! Send re-enforcements!" The gumby awps and runs off to do so. Good, help will soon arrive. Normally, the proud shuttle would probably figure he could handle this on his own, but he can't afford failure right now. Not with Galvatron himself watching. This is making Blast Off have to "get real" for once. the scruffy, smelly state he is in may further that regard. He edges back towards the door, yelling "Come out, Autobot! We have you surrounded!" Ok, maybe not, but does Blaster know that? He darts back in the doorway for another shot, then heads back out. Combat: Blast Off strikes Ominous Boombox with his Ionic Alarming Situation attack! Internal Systems are going absolutely bonkers right now and Blaster can't stay in this form. How he managed to get blasted right out of his boombox mode and back into his robot mode... is pretty simple. He can't really do much as a boombox except jam. Even as he unfolds back into his robot form, there's an advantage that he finds... as he stumbles against one of the shelves that is still standing. "Well, well, well. Music to my ears." He swings himself around ducking behind the shelf to get himself some more protection, while his systems attempt to fix themselves. Or at least stabilize. "Bring 'em on, Ripoff! The more the merrier!" is yelled to the outside of the warehouse, since Blaster is not rushing to go out there and get shot up by a dozen Cons or anything. "I got a li'l message for ya', though!" He breaks off a couple of metal cones from some piece of Decepticon equipment and locks his them onto his hands. And soon enough, music comes pouring forth from him, the volume jacked up something incredible and it has the whole warehouse shaking. Not to mention the sounds that are pouring out through the door in search of Blast Off and his stupid Ionic Blaster. Now Blasting: http://youtu.be/lIxFiNCtHVc o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blaster misses Blast Off with his Jivetown attack! Blast Off hears a horrible racket pounding into his audio sensors from that warehouse. The Combaticon shakes his head, wincing. He hates loud music... unless, perhaps, it's something "sophisticated", like Opera! "Would you stop that infernal RACKET and just come out here to face us like a WARRIOR?" Never mind that Blast Off is doing his danged best right now to keep something between him and the Autobot, too. If he can just keep the 'Bot hedged in there long enough for reenforcements to arrive... And would you look at that- the jamming signal disappeared. Blast Off immediately radios in <> In the meantime, Blast Off would still like to get that blasted Blaster to shut up already. He looks around, considering. There is a crate-loading pulley connected by a cable that hooks up near the door. Conveniently enough, if it were to drop sudenly, it would smash into a pile of crates near the Autobot. If he can just reach it, and make this work... the Combaticon rushes over to the doorway again and releases the lever, sending the pulley down and smashing into the crates! "Maybe this will stop that noise.... Primus, if you MUST play music, at least try playing something more sophisticated!" Combat: Blast Off misses Blaster with his Stop the Music (Smash) attack! Blaster rolls as he sees what is about to go down, putting some space between himself and the crates. He pushes further back into the warehouse, checking his weapons and ducking to see if he can't get himself into a hiding position. Somewhere he can't be cornered either. He's not even tossing any witty banter and the music pouring from his body just kind of goes quiet. He ducks low, dimming his optics as he watches for Blast Off from his new position behind all sorts of stuff. Here's to hoping that Blast Off thinks he got crushed under those crates. Combat: Blaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off achieves a small victory- the music stops!!! Woot!!! There seems to be a lull in the action, and the beat-up-looking Combaticon decides to take a short rest, himself, trying to adjust the scope of his also-beat-up-looking ionic blaster so it continues to shoot well. He remains outside, and asks, "So- do you think you can wait forever, Autofool? Surrender and they MIGHT let you live.... Well, maybe." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blaster keeps backing up... until his foot knocks something in the dimness over. Whatever it is, it switches on and floats about two feet above the ground. Blaster's optics light up a bit more and he smirks. "Primus? You rock." And with that, it goes quiet inside the warehouse again. Suddenly Playing: http://youtu.be/ZXN6tgE4g_4 As the music rises, there seems to be the sudden arrival through that open door of Blaster. He's moving way faster than he should be, which proves that he is not on his feet. Instead? HE'S ON A HOVERBOARD! He crouches low, zooming from within the warehouse, with a huge tarp flapping behind him. He cuts to the side, leaning on the board to get some turning action and he proceeds to attempt to drop the tarp right on the likes of Blast Off! Just a little something to try and keep him busy... "Wrap it up, Blast Off! Nobody likes a Mouthy Mary!" Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster strikes Blast Off with his Blast To The Future! (Grab) attack! Blast Off steps back as a huge tarp suddenly lands on him. "What the-?" The Combaticon is kept busy trying to shove the heavy tarp off, but it seems to go on forever. "THAT DOES IT." There is suddenly the chrr-chrr-chrr of a Cybertronian transforming, and a purple and brown space shuttle grows and emerges from under the tarp. Engines rev up and the shuttle lifts off, tarp still wrapped on the top. "You're not going anywhere, Autofool! I'll wrap this up alright, with YOUR defeat!" The shuttle rockets right towrds Blaster, though that tarp might be interferring slightly with his outside visuals... With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blaster with his Time Stopper (Ram) attack! There's a giant shuttle headed straight for him and Blaster is not exactly in the business of being able to ride this hoverboard fast enough to get away. To be perfectly honest, the only thing he can do is let his optics go wide as he braces himself for impact. Sparks fly, metal crunches, the hoverboard is destroyed and Blaster is in serious pain... on the nose of this shuttle. He's hanging on with a weak hand and groaning as he hangs on for dear life. Blaster starts to slip and as he does, he grabs onto the tarp, swings upwards as it starts to drop and goes for a landing on top of Blast Off's Shuttle mode. "I didn't want to have to do this, Blast Off. But you brought this on yourself!" is yelled as he clings to the shuttle for dear life and lets the speakers in his body do that thing they do... Now Blasting: http://youtu.be/NHozn0YXAeE Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blaster misses Space Shuttle with his Soundblaster attack! Space Shuttle suddenly has an Autobot on top of him! Ew ew ew! "GET OFF OF ME, Autofool!!!" The shuttle starts wobbling and flying sharply up and then down, trying to shake Blaster off. And Primus- not more of that blasted "pop" music... this is insufferable! He flies around the corner of a building, trying to scrape the "Bot off on its walls. The building starts to shake as a result. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blaster with his I am Not a Joy Ride (Smash) attack! Blaster gets scraped off the shuttle by the sudden arrival of WALL. He gets knocked off and ends up flipping end over end, rolling down the wall and landing in a heap of barely holding together Cybertronian parts. He can't even get back up to his feet yet. That's how bad he's hurt. There's even an optic flickering in and out as he barely moves. His body sparks and the tape deck in his chest is cracked horribly. "Talk about picking the wrong song..." is muttered as he rolls over and starts trying to crawl away. Just to put some space between himself and this psycho shuttle. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Shuttle transforms, relieved, and hovers back down, searching for the Autobot with his Ionic blaster in hand again. "You cannot escape, Autofool. We will capture you and find out what you were after. Then you will probably be smelted." He lands and walks towards Blaster, optics flashing. He's barely holding together himself, and energon drips from various tears and gashes and leaves puddles as he walks. But he can't fail again. Lifting the gun, he fires, sneering at his opponent. "Time to face the music, Autofool." Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off misses Blaster with his Face the Music attack! Now Playing: http://youtu.be/TwyE3WJ4AWo Blaster is still crawling away as much as he can. When the shot hits just next to his hand, he flips over and rolls backwards to get back to his feet. "You think you know, Blast Off. But you have no idea." Blaster is clutching his chest as he's leaned over and tossing back not-so-witty-banter. Even still, though, he makes for a quick run towards Blast Off, before slamming on his heels and launching himself into a flying leap over Blast Off and down on the other side. The moment his feet hit the ground, he goes into a quick skid, dragging his metal heels across the ground and kicking up sparks. Sparks that ignite the Energon trail that leads towards Blast Off. FLAME ON! Combat: Blaster misses Blast Off with his Music Is My Savior (Grab) attack! Blast Off suddenly has a rushing wall of flame snake its way to him, but the Combaticon is in luck- the heat shields on his arms are still relatively intact and he is able to swing them up, shielding off most of the flames as he leaps aside. Behind him, the sounds of footfalls can be heard growing louder in the distance- reenforcements are coming. "Do you hear that? Now THAT is music to MY audio sensors!" Blast Off advances towards him, checking his weapon as he does so... all this missing nonsense is really getting on the sharpshooter's nerves. He fidgets with the scope, trying to adjust it correctly, but still keeps an eye on the Autobot. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blaster has been keeping tabs on the arrival of the reinforcements with his own internal audio hijacking skills. And now that they are fast approaching, it is time to make with the exiting. But his way out? Blast Off is in the way. Frown. "Would you believe I actually agree with you on this one?" Blaster's legs start pumping some new music and he goes into some choice dance moves that are more than meant to confuse Blast Off... Now Playing: http://youtu.be/84VMkDQRB6M As Blaster spins into a moonwalk towards the Shuttleformer, he immediately spins out of it and leaps into the air, aiming a huge knee towards Blast Off's skull. His body is already in motion flipping backwards to drop down onto the ground right at Blast Off's feet, from which he hopes to swing his legs around, perhaps to sweep Blast Off off his feet and then let another knee to the face happen. His movements are heavy, but practiced and practically a choreographed dance move. If he can just lay Blast Off down for a moment, he can run like hell... Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster strikes Blast Off with his Tape Commander Smackdown attack! Blast Off stops as Blaster suddenly comes at him dancing like the King of Pop, which leaves the shuttle befuddled. Suddenly he's in pain, too, as Blaster does a choreographed set of moves that would make Bob Fosse proud and slams the Combaticon in the head and then off his feet. He flings one way, then another, then suddenly DOWN as the Autobot slams him into the ground. "Gahhhh!" He pushes himself partially back up, still trying to get back on his feet, and fires at the Autobot from a semi-prone position, but now there's dirt caked into the muzzle of the gun.... Slag it. His poor, poor ionic blaster.... he's going to be back at Combaticon headquarters having a long cleaning and sighting-in session with that gun REAL soon.... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off misses Blaster with his I was Break Dancing - the Hard Way attack! "SHA'MON!" Blaster doesn't know if the shot got off or not, he's not waiting around to find out. He's got to move on foot, since the hoverboard got trashed and he's running. Fast. Well, as fast as he can because he's leaking and broken and there's just all sorts of crap wrong with him. Just to be on the safe side, he works at jamming the signals to make his escape, hoping that those crazy 'Cepticons don't start coordinating over their radios to try and trap him. He banks to the left and makes with the GETTING OUT OF DODGE! Combat: Blaster begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blast Off You send out a jamming signal, blocking all transmissions in and out of the area. Blast Off misses- again. He fires a few more shots in frustration at the retreating Autobot, or tries to, but his blaster is completely out of alignment and rather useless now. With a frustrated sigh, he finally realizes it's hopeless and lowers his weapon. He gets up and brushes himself off as the other Cons arrive, and points them in the direction Blaster was headed. They rush off, but will find the Autobot has made good his escape. "Slagging, noisy Autobot..." he mutters, then heads back to the building his cargo awaits. Sadly, most of it is now smashed up by the fight. ...Lovely. With another sigh, the beat up Combaticon starts packing what is left. He's getting out of here- now. If he can just make a quick exit, perhaps no one will associate him with this mess-and the escaped Autobot. Right now he can't afford another strike against him. Maybe he can ask Swindle to supply the missing pieces, and then maybe no one at the cargo's destination will notice anything missing. Of course, that just means owing Swindle YET MORE. Again...lovely, just lovely. Not. Blast Off heads away. At least he can now enjoy the complete and wonderful SILENCE.